Seu mordomo, seu amante
by Junjoushitsuji
Summary: Ciel e Sebastian finalmente compreendem o que sentem um pelo outro.


Sebastian entrou no escritório de Ciel.

"Está na hora do jovem mestre fazer naninha", disse o mordomo.

"Hunf. Já vou, Sebastian", concordou o jovem mestre. "Sebastian?"

"Sim, jovem mestre?"

"Carregue-me até o quarto."

"O mestre já não está grandinho demais pra isso?"

"Apenas me carregue. Isso é uma ordem."

"Yes, my lord. Mas o jovem mestre não quer tomar um banho antes?"

"Oh, certo, ponha-me no banho antes, então."

Sebastian então carregou Ciel no colo até o quarto de banhos .

"Sebastian, tire minha roupa", pediu Ciel.

"Sim, jovem mestre", respondeu o mordomo, despindo seu jovem mestre.

"Agora me ponha na banheira."

"Sim, jovem mestre."

Sebastian ergueu Ciel e colocou-o na banheira, pegando uma esponjinha para lavá-lo. Contudo, ver o corpo do jovem mestre desnudo era tentação demais para o mordomo, que se empolgou esfregando.

"Sebastian, esfregue mais devagar!"

"Sim, jovem mestre."

Sebastian começou a esfregar mais devagar, porém com mais força. Quando chegou na região íntima de Ciel, o rapaz protestou.

"Sebastian, esfregue delicadamente entre as minhas pernas!"

"Estou passando delicadamente, jovem mestre", mas o mordomo estava emocionado com aquela região.

"Ahh, Sebastian, o que pensa que está fazendo?"

"Limpando o jovem mestre", respondeu, terminando o banho. "Pronto, jovem mestre."

Sebastian se ergueu, esperando que Ciel fizesse o mesmo.

"Não quero me levantar sozinho, Sebastian. Me erga!"

"Sim, jovem mestre."

Sebastian o ergueu e começou a secá-lo. Estava mais rude do que de costume.

"Mais cuidado comigo!"

"Sim, jovem mestre."

Sebastian carregou Ciel no colo até o quarto. Pegou a camisola do mestre e vestiu-o. Enquanto abotoava, manifestou-se.

"Jovem mestre?"

"Sim, Sebastian?"

"Como seu tutor e professor, também é minha missão educá-lo. E devo dizer que não condiz com um conde ser assim, um tanto... mimado."

"Não me interessa, você é meu mordomo, e sob o contrato. Você deve me servir até minha vingança estar completa. Você é o melhor peão do meu tabuleiro, e jogo você como eu quiser, está aqui para me servir."

"Justamente por isso devo prezar por sua educação e boas maneiras. Mesmo que isso signifique puni-lo de vez em quando."

"Punir-me? Quem é você pra me punir? Eu sou seu dono, você me deve obediência!"

"E é meu dever prezar pelos seus bons modos!", seguiu, indo até a cama. Deitou o jovem mestre de bruços, segurando-o contra o colchão. Levantou a camisolinha deixando à mostra o bumbum redondo e rosadinho de uke de Ciel.

"Pare, Sebatian, o que está fazendo?", perguntou o jovem mestre, debatendo-se.

"Educando o jovem mestre."

"Mas, mas..."

Sebatian pegou uma haste de metal NÃO SEI DE ONDE e desceu com tudo na bunda de Ciel, fazendo um sonoro plaft.

"O jovem mestre precisa agir como um duque!"

"Ahhh, pare! Você é tão pervertido! Me solte!"

Mas Sebastian seguiu acertando o traseiro de Ciel até que ficasse vermelho. Depois, virou-o de barriga para cima para olhá-lo nos olhos.

"Pronto, jovem mestre... passou", consolou, fazendo carinho. "A dor já vai passar."

"Sebastian... não me deixe, Sebastian, por favor, não me deixe!"

"Não vou deixá-lo, estarei com você até o fim."

"Toque-me, Sebastian... toque-me aqui..."

Sebastian levantou a camisola e beijou a barriga de Ciel, descendo os lábios até suas vergonhas. Ciel gemia descontrolado enquanto Sebatian beijava delicadamente seu pirulito que bate bate, mas não era o suficiente para aliviar a tensão do jovem mestre.

"Ahhh... Sebastian... me possua... isso é uma ordem…"

"Yes, my lord."

Sebastian finalmente abocanhou a piroca de Ciel, garantindo-lhe o prazer sexual antes procrastinado.

"Oh, Sebastian... eu... eu quero..."

"Sim, jovem mestre?"

"Nada não...", seguiu, acariciando o rosto do mordomo.

"Vamos para a segunda etapa, jovem mestre!"

Sebastian ajoelhou-se na cama e impulsionou Ciel um pouco mais para trás, acomodando-se entre as pernas do jovem.

"Ah, Sebastian, me toque, me preencha!"

"Sim, jovem mestre". Sebastian afrouxou as próprias calças para liberar seu alter ego e segurou o quadril de Ciel, ainda inocente e puro. "Isso vai doer um pouquinho, jovem mestre". Sebastian adentrou seu jovem mestre devagar.

"Ah, Sebastian!"

"Sim, jovem mestre?", perguntou o mordomo, movendo-se dentro de Ciel como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

"Você... faz isso... ahhhh... tão bem..."

"Para uma primeira vez você tá bem alegrinho. Seria essa a primeira vez do jovem mestre, mesmo?"

"Ah, Sebastian... você é meu primeiro..."

"Então você estava... esperando por esse momento?"

"Sim, eu achei que nunca..."

"Relaxe, jovem mestre."

Por algum tempo, tudo que os criados puderam ouvir era a cama de Ciel rangendo e batendo-se contra a parede, e o som ecoando pela mansão Phantomhive.

"Você nem gozou...", lamentou Ciel, quando ambos já haviam terminado.

"Não posso despurificar o jovem mestre. E como você sabe tanta coisa? Você é ainda uma criança!"

"Eu li na Wikipédia! E assisti yaoi dark lemon hardcore! Ahh, me possua, Sebastian, me deixe impuro como você!"

"Não é à toa que você merecia uma boa punição!" Dizendo isso, Sebastian virou Ciel e retomou sua punição, dando boas palmadas na busanfa de Ciel.

"Ahh... eu gosto... bate mais...! E beije meus lábios!"

Sebastian virou Ciel e fez o que foi pedido.

"Você quer ficar impuro, jovem mestre?"

"Sim, Sebastian! Me possua!"

Sebastian penetrou Ciel e seguiu estocando-o com velocidade e perseverança.

"Sebastian... o meu... o meu... ele está rígido..."

"Paciência, jovem mestre. Isso acontece.", respondeu o mordomo, sem dar atenção para o seu... o seu...

"Parece que vai estourar, Sebastian! Aaaaaah"

"Relaxe, jovem mestre."

Sebastian saiu de dentro de Ciel novamente e virou-o de bundinha pra cima. Envolveu-o e voltou a penetrá-lo, tentando mantê-lo um pouco erguido para poder aliviar o seu... o seu... rígido.

"Oh... oh... Sebastian... você faz muito isso...?"

"Não muito, jovem mestre."

"Sebastian... você está gostando...?"

"Sim, jovem mestre."

E de fato estava, tanto que sem demora preencheu Ciel com seu líquido branco demoníaco.

"Aaaaaahhhh! Sebastian! Você me deixou todo..."

"O quê, jovem mestre?"

"Melado."

"Deixa que eu limpo, jovem mestre."

Sebastian passou um pano em todas as regiões sujas de Ciel, e depois jogou o pano fora.

"Não vai soprar minha barriguinha, Sebastian?"

"Sim, jovem mestre."

Sebastian levantou a camisola de Ciel e soprou a barriguinha dele, fazendo voz de retardado que se usa para falar com bebês e cachorros.

"Quem é o jovem mestre do mordomo Sebby? =D"

"Sou eu! :^)"

"Cadê o jovem mestre do titio Sebby?"

Ciel escondeu o rosto na camisola e depois apareceu.

"Assôôô!"

"Hihihihi"

"Durma bem, jovem mestre..." e Sebastian fez menção de sair.

"Não! Sebastian! Fique aqui comigo até eu dormir!"

"Sim, jovem mestre"

Sebastian deitou na cama e ajeitou-se de conchinha com Ciel.

"Pegue minha mão, Sebastian." O mordomo assim o fez. "Sebastian?"

"Sim, jovem mestre?"

"Foi... ahn... bom pra você?"

"Foi a entradinha mais apertadinha que já comi."

"Sebastian... quando estou com você... eu sinto uma coisa apertada no peito..."

"Seria um espartilho?"

"Não! Affff!"

"O jovem mestre está com problemas cardíacos?"

"Não. É que eu... eu te... eu te..."

"Você me ama?"

"Oooohhnnn"

"Isso foi um sim?"

"Eu... eu..."

Sebastian desceu sua mão até as regiões eróticas de Ciel e pressionou ali.

"Ahhmghmnmm...", gemeu Ciel.

"Agora foi um sim?"

"Sim... eu te amo, Sebastian! Quero ficar com você pra sempre!"

"Não se esqueça da senhorita Lizzy."

"Esqueça aquela mocréia, odeio ela! Quero você!"

"Eu também odeio a senhorita mocréia."

"Não me fale mais daquela bruaca azeda, destruidora de anéis, mal comida, erva daninha, estrupícia, cara de cavalo, retardada, filha duma chocadeira... eu odeio ela! Não quero me casar com ela! Mate-a!"

"Yes, my lord."

Sebastian saiu da cama e desapareceu pela janela, indo até a casa de Lizzy.

"Senhorita Lizzy?"

"Ahh, Sebatian!"

"Preciso que venha comigo."

Sebastian pegou Lizzy pelas chuquinhas malditas e começou a girá-la como um ventilador, fazendo-a bater na mobília.

"AHHHHHH, POR QUÊ, SEBASTIAN-SAN?!"

Um dos armários de louça antiga quebrou e os cacos adentraram os olhos de Lizzy, sua barriga, e a retalharam por inteiro.

"AHHH, SEBASTIAN, NÃO ME MATA!", foram suas últimas palavras.

Sebastian arrastou os restos da menina até a cozinha e jogou ela dentro de um vaso de sal que o Under Taker deixara por ali."

"Morra, jovem senhorita."

Sebastian enfiou ela no sal e depois jogou uma bomba na mansão, mas salvou a Paula primeiro. No caminho de volta para a mansão Phantomhive encontrou Grell.

"Sebaaaas-chaaan?"

"Sim, jovem shinigami?"

"Ahhnnmmm, Sebas-chan, quero uma aventura! S2S2S2"

"Tá, mas tem que ser rápido."

Sebastian deu uma chumbada rápida no traseiro de Grell e voltou para a mansão, pela janela do quarto de Ciel.

"Já voltou, Sebastian? Nossa, você foi rápido..."

"É que eu sou um mordomo e tanto. A senhorita Lizzy foi neutralizada", revelou Sebastian, colocando os óculos escuros.

"O Grell não levou ela?"

"Não, ele não quis sujar suas mãos com tão baixa criatura."

"Ah, Sebastian, vamos nos casar!"

"Yes, my lord".

E eles se casaram.

FIM


End file.
